


Why Him?

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Insecurity, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: Keith and his teacher, Mr. Adam, did not get along. Mr. Adam lives to follow the rules, and Keith lives to break them. Now, that Shiro is dating his teacher, they're going to have to try and get along. Shiro has also been spending a lot of time with his boyfriend, and Keith feels really lonely.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Why Him?

Tonight was the big night, and tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow, Adam and Shiro would stop hiding their relationship from everyone else at the Garrison. Only some of the other teachers knew, but none of the student body. Adam was honestly surprised at how long they had managed to keep it a secret. They went on their first date seven months ago. They were both only twenty years old, but Adam couldn’t help but hope that this relationship would last forever. He loved Shiro, and Shiro loved him. Before they met, Adam really thought that no one would like him, let alone love him, but here they were seven months later, and Adam couldn’t be happier.

Well at the moment he could be a little happier. He was teaching his least favorite class, period three intro to aerodynamics. Most of the student body wasn’t too fond of Adam. They thought that they would be able to get away with a lot more since they're teacher was so young, but Adam turned out to be a real stickler for the rules. It was mainly just the rude things said about him in the hallways that bothered him, the class itself was fine. Well, all except for one student.

Keith Kogane. Adam and Keith were always at odds. Keith wasn’t exactly a rule follower, so he and Adam got along like oil and water. He wasn't as disruptive as he was apathetic. Keith never raised his hand, not even once. He never participated at all, and whenever there was a group project, Keith just chose to work alone. What really pissed Adam off was seeing his tests and quizzes. Keith seldom made mistakes, and was always the first to turn his exam in. Adam knew Keith had to be cheating on the exams. There was just no other explanation. Every test day, Adam would watch Keith like a hawk, and he knew Keith could tell by the irritated look on his face when he turned in his work. Adam just needed to catch Keith cheating and turn him in if it was the last thing he did. However, Adam would never bad mouth any of the students to anyone. It wasn’t his personality. 

But anyways, back to tonight also being the big night. Tonight, Adam was gonna meet Shiro’s...kinda sorta little brother. Shiro was an only child, but he had told Adam that when he graduated from the Garrison two years ago, he took one of the younger cadets under his wing, and it was a really big part of his life now. All he knew about the boy was that he was in foster care. Shiro told Adam that he didn’t want the two to meet yet because he wanted to be sure this was going to be a serious relationship first. It flattered Adam that Shiro even wanted to consider having a serious relationship with him, and he agreed to the terms. Shiro wanting him to meet the cadet was proof that Adam’s feelings were returned, and he was delighted. Tonight he was going to have dinner with both of them at Shiro’s apartment. It was gonna be great.

__________________________

Tonight was the big night. Keith was finally gonna get to meet Shiro’s boyfriend. Keith wanted to meet him forever ago, but Shiro had refused. They had been going out for like seven months, and it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Keith to catch Shiro smiling at his phone because of something his boyfriend texted him. Keith was only fifteen, but he was an old fifteen and was really happy that Shiro found someone that made him so happy. Even if it meant him and Shiro couldn’t go for ice cream every Friday like they used to because he was out with said boyfriend. 

However, today had not been Keith's day. He had his least favorite class: Intro to Aerodynamics. It's not that that class was hard, it was actually really easy, but his teacher just wouldn’t get off his back. Mr. West. Well, all of the students usually called him Mr. Adam for two reasons. He was young for a teacher, and that was as close to breaking a rule in that class as they could get. Keith made the mistake of showing up to class thirty seconds late, and still got marked late. Mr. Adam never let anything slide, ever! And on top of that, he always thought Keith was cheating which he never was. It wasn’t his fault that the topics came easily to him. Every second he felt Mr. Adam’s stare on him, his burning desire to snap at him grew. They just so happened to have had a quiz today, and Keith could swear Mr. Adam didn’t even blink when he was watching him. The only redeeming quality of that class was that Lance was in it. Lance, Keith’s crush who was completely unaware of his existence. 

Keith never complained about Mr. Adam, or any of his teachers for that matter, to Shiro. He had to work with them, and Keith didn’t want to change how Shiro felt about any of them.  
______________________________

Adam arrived at Shiro's house a few minutes early. He was actually gonna get to spend the night for once. You can’t get caught if you’re not hiding anything anymore. Adam wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, and rang the doorbell.

Shiro answered the door,”Hey, babe.” and kissed Adam on the cheek.

Adam’s nerves melted away.”Hey, I hope I’m not too early.”

“Nah, you’re good. I just finished making dinner.”

“Takashi, you made dinner? And you didn’t have to call the fire department?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and smiled,”Ha ha, very funny Adam.” 

They worked their way over to the couch, Adams arms around Shiro's waist, and his head buried into the crooked of his neck. Shiro had one arm snaked around Adam as they waited. 

This time there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll be right back.” and he gave Adam a kiss on the forehead before getting the door.

He could hear muffled voices, and he took a deep breath, and prepared to introduce himself to-

“Mr. Adam?”

“Keith?”

Both were equally dumbstruck. They just stood there in shock for an awkwardly silent five seconds.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“Keith is in my third period Intro to Aerodynamics class.”

Shiro turned to Keith,”I thought you had that fifth period.”

Keith shook his head. That was the only communication he could muster right now. This was Shiro’s amazing, incredible, stupendous, boyfriend? Mr. Adam? Granted, in his sweater and jeans he didn’t look as tightly wound as he usually was, but still! 

“Yeah,” Adam began,”what did you think of the quiz today?” with a bitter smile.

Keith huffed loudly. He knew what Mr. Adam was insinuating. “It was fine.” he said through clenched teeth. 

Shiro was at a total loss. In a million years he never would have predicted this. “Uhhh, let’s go to the dinner table.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noises being the scratching of forks on plates, and the steam coming from both Adam and Keith’s ears. 

“So….” Shiro said,”Are either of you gonna explain what’s going on, or am I just supposed to sit here in the dark.” 

“Keith and I….have out disagreements.” 

“Well that’s one way to put it.” Keith muttered. 

Another moment of awkward silence.

“Can you two at least try to get along? For me?”

They both looked at Shiro, then at each other. 

Keith shrugged,”alright.” more silence.

Shiro sighed,”...great.” he said sarcastically.

Needless to say, the rest of dinner was painfully awkward. Barely any words were spoken, and even then it was mostly Shiro trying to get a conversation started. 

As soon as it was over, Keith stood up,”Well, thanks for inviting me over Shiro.” he turned to Adam,”Bye Mr. Adam.” he mustered a half smile. 

Adam gave him a small wave.

“You know what, it’s getting kinda late Keith. Let me drive you home.” 

“You really don’t have-”

“No no, it’s totally fine. Adam, I’ll be back in like ten minutes.”

“Ok.”

“Alright, grab your jacket Keith. I’ll be back before you know it babe, love you!”

“Love you too!” 

And then, Shiro and Keith were out the door, and Adam willed himself not to cry. Out of anyone in the world, it had to be Keith. It had to be the one kid that he couldn’t handle. He didn’t hate Keith, Adam could never hate a child, but he did sometimes hate Keith’s behavior. He just hoped that this wouldn’t get in between his and Shiro’s relationship. 

________________________

Keith buckled his seatbelt.

“So, why do you and Adam not get along?” Shiro asked. Keith and Adam were both so important to him, so it was important that they got along.

Keith shrugged.

“C’mon Keith, can you give me a little more than that?”

“We just don’t!” Keith said a little bit too loudly,”...sorry. Mr. Adam just cares about following the rules way too much, and he doesn’t even let the really small things go...and he thinks that I’m cheating in his class, but I’m not, and he won’t let it go.” 

Shiro let Keith’s words sink in. “Ok, well I know that Adam is probably stricter about the rules than other teachers, but I promise he’s a really nice guy.” he paused and looked at Keith who was staring out the window.

“Just please don't make this difficult.” he saw Keith shrink a bit when he said that. Wrong choice of words.

“That's ….not what I mean. I mean, please just try to look past some of that? Please? Just please don’t be mad at me for this.”

“Of course I’m not mad at you, Shiro. If Mr. Adam makes you happy then I don’t care that he’s...him.”

Small victories. Shiro sighed with relief,”You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.”

They pulled up outside of Keith’s foster parents home. “I’ll try to get along with Mr. Adam, I promise.”

“Thanks, Keith.” He ruffled the boy’s hair.  
_______________________________

“Adam I’m ho- Adam?” Shiro was greeted by the sight of Adam sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest, on the brink of a panic attack.

“Hey, hey, Adam. Everythings ok, I'm right here. Just breath. In...and out...and in...and out… you’re doing so well babe.”

After a few minutes, Adam had calmed down. “Kashi, I’m so sorry about tonight I really just wasn’t-”

“Shhh, it’s ok, don’t worry about it.”

“But, it was so important to you that-”

“Everything will work out. I’m not mad.” Adam leaned against Shiro as a warm hand rubbed circles into his back.

“Why are you so good to me?” he mumbled.

“Hey,” Shiro put his finger under Adam’s chin, and brought his head up to look at him. “I love you, and I don't wanna hear you talking like that. You are so important to me and I love having you in my life. You’re incredible, Adam, and I hope you see that.”

“Thanks, Takashi. I love you so much.”  
________________________________

Adam woke up to the sound of the alarm. He was curled into Shiro’s side. He could get used to waking up like this. 

Shiro stretched his arms out and yawned. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Adam replied, equally as tired. He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a kiss. Shiro smiled, and pulled Adam in closer.

“C’mon, Takashi, we have to get ready.”

“Nooooooo,” he whined,”Five more minutes, please?”

Adam giggled at his boyfriend's childish behavior. “But we have to get to work!” he pushed himself off of Shiro.

Shiro pouted as he said,”Please? Please, please please please please?”

There was no way Adam could refuse that. It was just too cute.”Fine, but only five more minutes. Then we have to get ready for work. Today’s the big day, remember?”

Shiro smiled, and pulled Adam back down so he was laying on his chest. “Of course I remember. I can't wait for everyone to know that you’re my boyfriend.”  
_________________________________

Adam would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about being open with his relationship. He knew that they weren’t breaking any rules, but he was still afraid to approach his boyfriend in public. Adam just didn’t want anyone to look at him differently. 

Shiro and Adam just proceeded like any other couple would. Shiro even greeted Adam with a kiss on the cheek in the hallway, making him blush. Many students were obviously surprised to see two of their teachers like this, but they got over their shock. Adam’s nerves eased a little

“Mr. Adam, are you and Mr. Shirogane dating?” one of his students asked.

The question caught him by surprise, and he almost dropped the stack of papers he was holding.

“Umm...yes.” and no one really made a big deal about it. Adam was so insanely excited to get over this hurdle in his and Shiro’s relationship.  
________________________________

Keith had to admit, it was weird to see Mr. Adam and Shiro together. He was sure he would get used to it, and maybe he would even warm up to Mr. Adam a little, but for now it was weird. It wasn’t so bad. It wouldn’t really affect Keith so whatever, right?

During lunch however, Keith noticed that some things would be different. He grabbed his tray and made his way over to Shiro’s classroom. He always ate lunch with Shiro since he didn’t really have any friends. When he looked through the window next to the door, he saw Shiro with Mr. Adam. They were eating lunch together, talking, laughing, and Mr. Adam was even blushing at something Shiro had said. 

Keith sighed, and left to go find somewhere else to eat. It wasn’t a big deal. This was a normal thing that couples do. He would just have to get used to it. Shiro was happy, and that was all that mattered. Keith made his way over to where he ate lunch before he met Shiro, the janitor’s closet. Unfortunately, they had started to lock it. So, Keith made his way over to the only other place he had ever eaten lunch, the bathroom. He sat down in one of the empty stalls, and ate his lunch. This was gonna be how lunch was from now on. It was fine. No point crying about it. There was no point, but he did anyway. 

A few weeks passed and Keith was seeing less and less of Shiro. It was normal for Shiro to want to spend time with his boyfriend, and he finally got the chance. Keith was able to admit to himself that he missed Shiro, but it was ok. He still saw him a couple of times a week. Keith just got a little upset when Shiro would pick him up from his house late because he lost track of time with Mr. Adam, or when he left early to go see Mr. Adam, or when Shiro cancelled plans to spend time with Mr. Adam, or when he was at Shiro’s apartment, but felt like he had to leave when Mr. Adam decided to come by. He was ok though. He kept telling himself he was ok. 

_______________________________

Adam was over the moon with joy. He loved spending time with Shiro and he finally had the opportunity to. They were so in love and they could actually be themselves out in the real world now. Him and Shiro wanted to spend all of their free time together, and Adam felt like the luckiest man alive. 

At first, Adam was afraid that things would be different with Keith. After the dinner with Shiro, Adam was sure that everything was going to hell. Fortunately, Keith didn’t behave any differently. Well, Adam wasn’t sure if that was fortunate, but he would take it. Adam returned the favor by not behaving any differently either. He was still annoyed when Keith never raised his hand, and he still watched Keith during exams to catch him cheating. 

Keith did seem a little more...withdrawn than usual, but Adam just chalked that up to usual teen moodiness. They managed to not argue with each other in front of Shiro. It wasn’t like Adam had done anything to hurt Keith in the past couple of weeks. Adam didn't see as much of Keith as he was expecting, and when he did, Keith didn’t stick around.  
_____________________________________

A couple more weeks past. Keith saw even less of Shiro. Maybe it would have been easier if he had other friends, but there was no point in dwelling over crazy hypothetical situations. Sometimes Keith would go days without talking to anyone. He kept telling himself that he was alright no matter how many times he cried. He would just have to look forward to the next time he would get to hang out with Shiro no matter how far in the future that was.  
____________________________________

Keith: Hey Shiro, if you’re free can I come over? My foster sister is being annoying.

Shiro: Sorry kiddo, I’m on a date with Adam. Maybe another time?

Keith: That’s alright, have fun!  
____________________________

Keith: Do you wanna go dirt biking? We haven’t done that in so long.

Shiro: I can't today. I’m at Adam’s place, sorry.

Keith: It’s fine.  
___________________________

Keith: Hey, I got home late today and my foster parents forgot to save dinner for me, can I please come over, I’m really hungry. 

*sent 30 minutes ago*

Keith: Shiro?

*sent an hour ago*

*sent two hours ago*

Tear drops landed on Keith’s screen. He just wanted to see Shiro.  
_____________________________

This time it was Shiro who woke up to the sound of the alarm in Adam’s apartment. He turned off the alarm, and grabbed his phone as Adam began to stir. He turned his phone off during his date with Adam yesterday and forgot to turn it back on.

“Mmmmm, good morning ‘kashi.” Adam said sleepily.

“Good morn….Oh crap!”

“What? what’s wrong?”

“Keith texted me last night.”

“Oh, is he ok?” Adam didn’t really know how to react to the situation. He certainly didn’t want anything bad to happen to Keith though.

“He didn’t have dinner last night and he texted me to ask if he could come over and have dinner, but I had my phone turned off so I did see his text.” Shiro pulled at his hair.”Ugg, I’m so stupid.”

“Hey,” Adam removed his hands from his hair. “It was an honest mistake. Everything will be fine.”

“I know but...I’m supposed to be the one that’s there for him and I wasn’t.”

This was new territory for Adam to navigate, but he would do his best.”Maybe you should invite him over for dinner tonight to make it up to him.” 

“I will, I just feel like a terrible person right now.”

Adam engulfed his boyfriend in a hug,”You are an amazing person Takashi. Don’t ever forget that.” 

“Thanks, Adam….shoot, we should probably get ready for work!”

“Oh my gosh you’re right, how could I forget?”  
__________________________________

Shiro: Keith, I’m so sorry that I didn’t see your text. I was on a date with Adam and I turned my phone off and didn’t see your text. I’m really, really sorry. You should come over for dinner tonight so we can hang out!

Keith: Sounds great! And it’s not a big deal, I’m fine.

Shiro: Still, I won’t let it happen again.

_________________________________

Keith should be happy that he was going to see Shiro again, but he honestly didn’t believe that he was. Shiro would probably text him later saying that he couldn’t make it because he would rather spend time with Adam. Or at least some variation of that. 

Keith just felt frustrated and upset, and also tired. He cried himself to sleep last night, but he was only able to fall asleep after a lot of crying. 

Keith sat in his intro to aerodynamics class with his head resting on his hand, zoned out.  
__________________________________

Adam was concerned for Keith’s well being. Even though they didn’t get along and he really wished that the boy wasn’t in his class, he was worried. Instead of his usual glare, Keith’s face looked totally blank. He dragged his feet and sat down where he usually does. Adam tried not to act any different. Maybe he was just seeing things. 

Adam noticed Keith start to zone out. That wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“Keith!” Adam called him out. “Pay attention!”

Adam was expecting an argument. This wasn’t his first time scolding Keith for not paying attention and he was usually met with a lot of attitude from the cadet, so this time shouldn’t be any dif-

“Sorry, Mr. Adam.” he said and turned to face the whiteboard.

Even the other students looked surprised to see Keith not only give in, but actually apologize.

Adam took a second to re-adjust,”So anyways…” and he continued on with the lesson.  
______________________

Keith didn’t care to start an argument. It didn’t matter anymore. He was too exhausted to try anything. 

After class, he made his way to the cafeteria to grab his lunch, and then to his regular bathroom stall. Like clockwork. 

As Keith was eating lunch he started to realize something. This was how the rest of highschool was gonna be. Not only that, this was how his whole life was gonna be. He wouldn’t have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. He would resign to spending his life alone with no one to talk to, eat lunch with, or just hang out with. Was he that unlikable?

Keith put his head in his hands and began crying. Sobbing. Wailing. He felt so alone. Shiro hadn’t cancelled yet, but it was bound to happen. And even if it didn’t, that wouldn’t change anything in the long run. He was still Keith. Unwanted and unlovable Keith. 

Keith barely heard the bathroom door creak open.  
_____________________________________

Adam was walking to Shiro’s room when he heard crying coming from the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, it stopped. Well most of it stopped. He could still hear the occasional hiccup. He wanted to knock on the stall door and ask if the student was ok, when he saw the shoes under the stall.

Keith.

Keith was crying. And there was no way he wanted Adam to be there for him. The least Adam could do was give him some privacy. Right as the door was closing, he heard the sobbing pick up again. Adam never thought he would feel this bad for Keith, but the boy was clearly distraught over something.  
____________________________

Keith held on for as long as he possibly could, but it was hard to hold back so many tears. All he could do was hope that Mr. Adam hadn’t realized it was him in there.  
____________________________

“And I found a new recipe to try for tonight.” Shiro said proudly.

“That’s nice.” Adam replied.

“Ok what’s bothering you?” Shiro asked

“Huh?” 

“I just mentioned that I was going to cook tonight and you didn’t even make fun of me.”

“Oh well, I just don’t know if it’s my place to tell you.” he didn’t need Keith hating him anymore than he already did. 

“Ok, but if you need to talk about anything I’m always here.”

“I know. Thanks Takashi.”

A beat of silence passed.”So, are you ready for dinner tonight?” asked Shiro.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean exactly what I said.”

“But I’m not coming over for dinner tonight. That’s just you and Keith.”

“No it’s gonna be all three of us.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“I’m not sure.”

“C’mon, I’m sure it’ll be better than last time. Please just give it a chance, I really want you two to get along.”

“...alright, I guess I’ll come.”

“Yay!” Shiro cheered. “It’s gonna be great.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”  
___________________________

Keith’s mood had picked up a bit by the end of the day. It was three o’clock and Shiro still hadn’t texted him to cancel dinner. That was a good sign. Was he happy, no, just less sad.

His mood picked up even more when he was riding his bike to Shiro’s house and still didn’t get a text saying,”Sorry, I’m busy doing absolutely anything with Adam.”  
___________________________

“Takashi?” Adam had let himself into his boyfriend’s apartment. He smelled something burning and rushed into the kitchen. Shiro had burned dinner and set the smoke alarm off. Thankfully he had already put out the small fire.

“Why am I not surprised?” Adam said.

Shiro rolled his eyes but still smiled.”Ok so maybe you were right, and I can’t actually cook. I’ll go get takeout. Keith should be here in about five minutes or so.”

“Whoah whoah whoah whoah whoah, slow down. I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Maybe you should stay here, and I can go get food.”

“And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I asked you to do that?”

“The kind of boyfriend that doesn’t want his boyfriend to get into a never ending argument with his friend slash protege.” 

“You’ll be fine. I won’t even be gone for that long.”

“Alright, alright. But you better not take too long.”

“Deal.” he kissed Adam goodbye,”Love you.”

“Love you too.”  
_______________________

Keith stood outside Shiro's apartment and rang the doorbell. He was so excited to-

“Uggghhh!” Keith groaned. Mr. Adam had answered the door. Keith thought it was going to be just him and Shiro.

“Shiro burned dinner so he went to get takeout.”

Keith rolled his eyes, and stormed inside. Of course Shiro burned dinner. He was Shiro after all.  
_________________________________

Adam closed the door and sat on the other end of the couch. 

“So, you seem a little upset.”

Keith huffed,”I thought it was gonna be just me and Shiro.”

A good minute of silence passed. There was a permanent scowl on Keith’s face. In that moment, Adam realized that it wasn’t going to be easy to get Keith to start getting along with him. Well, he knew that, but it didn’t really sink in until now. And, it was going to be difficult for his relationship with Shiro to grow anymore if they didn’t get over this hurdle. It wasn’t going to be pretty and it wasn’t going to be easy, but Adam needed to try.  
______________________________

“Why were you upset earlier?”

The question took Keith by surprise.”I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he avoided Mr. Adam’s eyes. 

“Well during lunch today I heard crying coming from one of the bathroom stalls and when I walked in I saw-

“SHUT UP! I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP! IT’S NOT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY CARE!” Keith shouted.

“Keith, please. I do care.” Mr. Adam said.

“NO YOU DON’T! NO ONE CARES!”

“Keith…”

And Keith ran. He ran to Shiro’s guest bedroom where he used to stay in between foster families.  
__________________________

“Keith!” Adam went after him. 

Keith ran inside and threw himself onto the bed. It was too late when he realized that he forgot to lock the door. He ran to go lock in, but Mr. Adam got there first.

“Keith, I just want to talk.”

“Well I don’t want to!”

“Ok fine, then just listen.”  
_______________________________

Keith threw himself back on the bed, and Adam sat on the edge. 

‘Breath in...breath out.’ he could hear Shiro saying.

“So, I know we haven’t always got along, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. Even before I knew that you were close with Shiro, you were still my student.”

Keith brought his head up so he could see Adam. There were tears in his eyes.

"And I don’t know about all the other people in your life, but I know Shiro, and Shiro cares about you so much. When we started dating he would refer to you as “basically his younger brother.””

“He did?” Keith whispered.

“Yeah, he did. And even this morning when he got your text about not having dinner he felt horrible because he felt like he let you down.”

Keith sat up, wiped his eyes, and waited for Adam to continue. 

“Listen, I know what it’s like to feel like no one cares about you, but just know that that’s not true.”

Keith stayed quiet for a moment before he said,”Thanks, Mr. Adam.”

“You can just call me Adam….when we’re not in class.” he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, but it was shaken off.

“Now would you mind telling me why you hate that Shiro and I are dating?”

“I don’t.” he said

Adam raised an eyebrow.

Keith sighed,”It’s not because you’re you.”

_____________________________________

“What do you mean?” asked Adam.

Keith averted his gaze.”It’s just that, before I knew you were dating Shiro, him and I used to spend a lot of time together, and I was really happy about that because…..” he started to tear up again,” because I don’t really have any friends, and it felt nice to have someone to talk to for once. None of my foster parents ever want to keep me,” the tears were now rolling down his cheeks,” ...so Shiro was the only constant in my life. Even if no one wanted to talk to me, or eat lunch with me, or do a group project with me,”

Well now Adam knew why he always did group projects alone.

“Shiro would b-be there for m-me.” Keith was struggling to keep it all together. Adam didn’t need to hear him cry for a second time today. “And after you guys told people about your relationship you could finally be together in public all the time, which is really great for you guys but…” Keith’s breath hitched.

“But what?” Adam asked. There was no malice in his voice, but Keith felt so guilty for what he was about to say, so he bottled it back up.

Keith bit his lip, and shook his head. He laid back down and turned so he wasn’t facing Adam.

“C’mon, Keith, talk to me. I promise I won’t be upset.”

Keith peered back at him,”Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Keith sat back up.”Shiro just doesn’t have time for me anymore. It’s really great that you and him get to spend so much time together because it makes both of you really happy, but now I don’t have anyone to talk to anymore. I barely get to spend time with Shiro anymore, and I just feel really lonely.” Keith was sobbing at this point.  
_________________________________

Adam was shocked. He didn’t expect this from Keith. He also felt terrible for not realizing this sooner.

“Keith, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“No, don’t apologize! You and Shiro should be spending all your time together! I’m just too selfish to get over it and too unlovable to make any friends!” Adam had to strain himself to hear what Keith was saying in between the sobs and hiccups, but it broke his heart to know that the boy had been feeling this way for….how long had it been since that dinner….two months!

“Keith...come here.” and he engulfed Keith in a hug. Much to his surprise, Keith didn’t push away. He gripped Adam’s shirt for dear life, and bawled his eyes out. 

As Keith continued to cry, Adam began speaking.”You’re not selfish, Keith. It’s normal to want to spend time with the people we love. I’m not mad at you. And you’re not unlovable either. Don’t you ever think that about yourself...ever.” he just held Keith as he cried. How could he be so oblivious to the boy’s pain.

Neither of them heard the door open when Shiro came home. “Adam, Keith?”  
_________________________

Shiro heard something coming from the guest bedroom, so he assumed the boys were there. Oh no, what if they were fighting about something? Shiro put the bags of takeout down on the kitchen counter, and made his way there. 

He knocked and slowly opened the door to see something he wasn’t expecting. Keith was wrapped up in Adam’s arms, crying. 

Shiro rushed to the other side of Keith.”Hey, is everything ok? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Keith didn’t look up at Shiro so Adam said,”He’ll be alright.”  
__________________________

Once Keith calmed down he kept his head buried in Adam’s shirt. Adam didn’t know what to do, so he turned to his boyfriend and said,”We’ll be down in a bit, can you go set dinner up?”

“Sure thing.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair, and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Once he left, Adam asked Keith,”You good now?” he felt Keith nod against his chest.

“Good.”

“You know some of it is because you’re you?”

“Excuse me?” Adam was confused.

“Earlier you asked me why I hate that Shiro and you are dating, and for the record I don’t ‘hate’ it, but I said that it wasn’t because you’re you. And most of it isn’t because you’re you….but sometimes I wish you would lighten up on some of the rules. And I’m not cheating on my tests so stop thinking that I am!”  
____________________________

Adam was not expecting that from Keith. “I’m not that strict on the rules.”

Keith gave him a look.

“Ok maybe I am but…..before I was, people didn’t take me seriously. Maybe it’s because I’m the youngest teacher at the Garrison but still.”

“Oh…” Keith didn’t know that.

“And how else are you getting perfect scores on just about everything.”

“Because I study and know the answers!”

“Then why don’t you ever participate in class?”

“Because I don’t-” Keith stopped. A blush painted his face.

“What is it?”

Keith bit his lip,”I just don’t like participating in class…”

“But you do in all your other classes; Don’t think I haven’t asked your other teachers about it.”

Keith sighed,”Ok, you got me. I don’t wanna answer questions because I don’t wanna get them wrong, because I don’t wanna look stupid in front of the guy I like.” Keith’s face was bright red.

Adam cooed,”Awww, Keith! That’s adorable! You have to tell me who!”

“No I don’t.”

“If you don’t I’ll just find the roster for every other class you’re in and see who you don’t have any other classes with because you participate in all of them.”

Keith’s jaw dropped.”Fine, I’ll tell you. I like….Lance.”

“Awwwwwwwww, that’s so cute!”

Keith just blushed even more.”We should probably go to the dinner table.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Adam got up to go, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Thanks, Adam. I can see why Shiro loves you so much.”

Adam felt like he could cry.”Thanks kiddo. If you ever need anything, I’m here for you. And so is Shiro.”

They hugged, and made their way to the dinner table.

“So is everything alright?” Shiro asked nervously.

Adam looked at Keith who nodded,” Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Dinner was a lot less awkward than it was last time. They were eating, talking, laughing, and getting along like a found family, because that’s kinda what they were.  
_____________________________

On the drive back home, Shiro asked Keith to explain what had happened, and he did. Shiro apologized about fifteen times, but Keith’s assured him that he wasn’t mad. Shiro promised that he would spend time with Keith, but Keith said that he didn’t want Shiro to miss any time he could spend with Adam. A happy medium would work itself out. 

______________________________

“Ok class, today you guys are going to be working on a group assignment. I’ll be assigning pairs.” Adam said.

There was a collective groan from the class, except Keith. Adam really did care about him.

“....and Hunk, Keith and Lance, James and Kinkade, Pidge and….”

Keith had to thank Adam for this later.

“The name’s Lance!” 

Keith smiled and blushed.”....Keith.”

They fell into an easy conversation as they worked on the packets Adam had handed them.

“Hey, do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?”

Keith’s eyes lit up,”Yeah, that sounds great!”

“Cool.” Lance smiled, and proceeded to tell Keith about his friends, Pidge and Hunk  
______________________________

One month later  
______________________________

Keith had never been so happy. He was spending time with Shiro again, even if it wasn’t as much as before. That was ok because he had other friends now. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all called Keith their friend, and he was so incredibly grateful. 

Adam and Shiro were still together and Keith hoped that it would stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos! I neglected my homework all day to write this, so I really hope it was worth it.


End file.
